Love? Masa sih?
by Azakayana Yume
Summary: Sasuke bingung dengn perasaanya kpda seorang gadis yng baru pindah ke sekolahnya. Kata Naruto itu namanya cinta, tapi sasuke tdak percaya. Dia baru percaya sewaktu ada gosip tentang gadis itu dengan senpainya. Apa yg harus sasuke lakukan? RnR, please...?


**LOVE...? Masa sih? © Luthfiyyah Zahra**

** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

chapter 1

**Sasuke POV**

_Dia_ yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi otak'ku, _dia_ yang selalu membuat jantungku berdetak tidak menentu, _dia_ yang selalu membuatku merona bila melihat senyuman_nya_ yang manis itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa ini? Tapi, semenjak kepindahannya di sekolah ini, aku tidak pernah berhenti memperhatikan_nya_ dan memikirkannya. Aku bingung! Seumur-umur, aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. _Kami-sama_ ini, apa?

Aku terus memikirkan _dia_ sampai sahabat karibku mengagetkanku.

"Woy, Teme! Kenapa kau? Melamun terus."

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe," ketusku.

"Weee... nyantai, bro! Eh, aku punya berita yang mengejutkan, loh~" jedanya, "Ehem~ Aku sudah jadian dengan Hinata-_chan_. Hahahaha... hebatkan aku bisa jadian dengan gadis semanis, dia. Hahhh... Hinata-chan, _I Love You_!" teriak Naruto sembari senyum-senyum gaje. Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan perlakuan Naruto segera membekap mulut Naruto.

"Berisik, _BAKA_! Kau tidak lihat kalau kita diperhatikan oleh anak-anak yang lain?" ucap Sasuke dan tidak lupa juga dengan _deathglare_nya yang dia layangkan (?) kepada Naruto.

"Hemmmpptt... hummm'hummm..." karena tidak mengerti maksud Naruto, Sasuke segera melepaskan bekapan mautnya pada Naruto.

"Hahh~... hahhhh... iya, iya, tapi tidak usah dibekap segala kaliii! Kau mau membunuhku, yah? Hahhh~" ucap Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan kemudia memakaikannya ditelinganya. Ternyata yang dipakai Sasuke adalah sebuah Headset kecil bewarna hitam. Lama mereka terdiam sampai suara teriakan dari para siswi membuat mereka melihat kearah yang sedah dikerumuni oleh mereka itu.

**End Off Sasuke POV**

"Kyaaa... dia tambah cantik saja, yah? Ahhhh~ iri," ucap salah satu dari sisiwi disana.

"Iya, iya, dia makin cantik aja, yah? Kyaa... lihat-lihat, dia sekarang mengubah gaya rambutnya. _Kawaiii_~" ucap siswi yang lainnya. Sampai suara teriakan mereka tambah histeris karena...

"Kyaaa... itu'kan Gaara-_senpai_, dia mau ngapain itu?"

"Jangan-jangan, mereka pacaran lagi? COCOK!" dan seterunya. dari sebagian mereka ada yang menyukai kedekatan Gaara yang katanya dinobatkan sebagai _Prince Konoha High School_ dengan sesosok gadis cantik yang katanya murid baru di sekolah itu dan juga ada yang tidak menyukai kedekatan mereka. Karena bagi mereka yang tidak menyukai kedekatan gaara dengan si anak baru itu beranggapan kalau si anak baru itu pasti menggunakan macam-macam sehingga bisa dekat dengan pangeran impian mereka yang sangat sulit didapatkan itu. Sedangkan diposisi Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat Naruto yang asik memperhatikan dan mendengarkan gosip-gosipan para siswi yang tidak menyukai anak baru itu. Naruto menengok ke Sasuke yang sedang asik menikmati sebuah lagu dari headsetnya itu. Naruto menyenggol Sasuke sehingga Sasuke terpaksa melepaskan headset yang sedang memutar lagu kesukaannya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Hei-hei, kau tidak cemburu itu?" tanya Naruto sembari menyeringai.

"Cemburu? Cemburu buat?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Itu lihat," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah kerumunan para siswi, Sasuke-pun mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Naruto dan mulai menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Itu... Gaara-senpai dan... Sakura Haruno?" ucap Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut. Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya terkejut hanya bisa menyeringai melihat itu.

_TBC_

Hai... masih ingat, aku? Aku Hotaru no Hikari AnimeLovers ^_^ aku makai akun baru. Semoga di fic baru aku ada yang suka dan berkenan untuk mereview ^_^

Maaf ficnya terlalu pendek dan alurnya kecepetan. Maafffff sekali~

Dan,

Minna... Boleh aku minta Review, saran, dan kritiknya dari kalian? Di flame juga gak apa-apa kok ^_^


End file.
